Truth
by WolfHuntressOfTheNight
Summary: Mistoffelees has always wondered who his and Alonzo's real parents were. They were adopted by the Rum Tum Tugger as kittens, but they couldn't remember their real family. When he meets his real sister, he may just find out the truth (Co-Written by Lunaodin1234).
1. Tugger's 'Son'

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CATS! ALL CREDIT GOES TO ORIGINAL OWNERS!**_

 **Part One: MACAVITY'S PLAN**

 **Chapter One**

 **Tugger's 'Son'**

 _(Tugger's POV)_

The queens at the junkyard followed me through the piles of trash and unwanted garbage. I weaved past the toms, as they stared daggers at me.

 _Don't worry about them Tugger._ I thought to myself. _They're only jealous of you. You are the best cat there ever was. None of the Jellicles are as good as you. You are so handsome and everybody should respect you more._

I heard someone giggling behind me and a smirk tugged at the corner of my lips. I turned and saw all the female kittens behind me. Cassandra was batting her eyelashes, Victoria was fluffing her fur, Rumpleteazer was swooning, Electra was grinning and clearly trying to talk (even though she couldn't make any words out), Tantomile was giggling (that was who I heard behind me), Sillabub was stumbling around trying to get my attention, Jemima was cleaning herself up by licking herself and dusting a circle around her with her tail, and Etcetera was just...being herself. She was shrieking at the top of her lungs and smiling like it was the best day of her life, which was everyday.

 _See, Munk was wrong. I'm making a difference here. I'm making innocent kitten's lives a_ whole _lot better, aren't I self? Yes self, yes you are._

I smirked at the crowd around me. "Settle down kittens. You'll all get enough Tugger today." I said, sauntering towards them.

Until my brother started tugging me away by the giant, fluffy ruff of my coat. I complained, protesting against him, telling him he would tear my fur, but he dropped me by the side of the old car, and leaped on top of it.

"Tugger. You need to get a hold of yourself." He scolded. I crossed my arms, scowling at him, still on my butt in the dirt.

"What do you mean? I'm perfect!" I told him, trying to get the obvious truth through Munkustrap's numbskull brain.

My older brother just groaned. "This is what I'm talking about! You're horrific cockiness! You think you're so superior compared to the rest of us!" Munk through his arms up into the air as if this bothered him. I still didn't get why it was a bad thing though.

I got up, brushing myself off with my long, bushy tail. "Well, I don't care. Good-bye." I told him, using staccato goodbye.

My son ran up to greet me. "Dad, what was all that about?" He asked me. He was still a kitten, but in human years he would've been about fifteen. But that doesn't stop him from being third in command of the tribe. He has a black spot around his left eye. He has black and white fur, half and half mostly.

I smiled. "It's nothing, Alonzo. Go and play with your brother, or run the tribe or something. Dad isn't here today, so go do something fun." I told my oldest son. He looked kind of upset.

"Oh. Okay. Thank's dad." Alonzo told me. I smiled, proud of him as he ran off.

oOoOoOo

 _(Munkustrap's POV)_

"I don't want my little brother corrupting our daughter's minds!" I shouted at Demeter. She facepalmed, clearly unhappy.

"Can't you just control Tugger?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I was going to make him third in command of the tribe Dem. You know why I didn't." I said. She nodded.

"I know, his-" She started, rolling her eyes, but I cut her off, finishing her sentence.

"HIS EGO! He only cares about four things in life-your sister, his sons, his reputation, and himself." I told her.

Bombalurina, Demeter's older sister(they are younger than both of us), was Tugger's wife. They had recently gotten married, but that didn't stop the kittens(the girl kittens, which disturbingly included Electra and Sillabub) from being in love with him. Alonzo and Mistoffelees, Tugger's two sons, had been abandoned in the junkyard as newborn kittens. He didn't want to leave them stranded like that-he claimed he couldn't help himself. He just had to adopt them. Little did he know Misto has magical powers, which is why we suspect someone abandoned them. He's the proudest parent ever-the father of the third in command of the tribe, and the original conjuring cat.

Well, the original _good_ conjuring cat. The _real_ original conjuring cat was our little brother, Macavity. He turned evil soon after he got married though. From what we know, he has no kittens. He was last seen during our last Jellicle Ball, held three months ago. He kidnapped our father then, but we try not to look back on that. Old Deuteronomy spends a lot of time at his owners after Misto got him back.

Demeter sighed, stopped looking frustrated, and walked over, slower than Bustopher Jones. She then threw her arms around me, resting her head on my shoulder. We gazed out into the junkyard together, watching the kittens scream over the pawtographs from Tugger.

"You worried he's gonna mess up someday?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not worried. I _know_ he's going to mess up someday."

oOoOoOo

 _(Tugger's POV)_

I watched Misto, happiness bubbling up inside me. "Try that one!" I said. My son nodded. He was a tuxedo cat with a shiny coat. He was only a fraction of the size of me, still a kitten, in my view. He had a joyful expression on his face.

My youngest son is mostly insecure about his powers, so I try to make everybody like them. After he brought Old Deuteronomy back, and Jellicles were thanking him left and right, he became so much more open willing to use his powers. He barely hesitated then.

Misto struck a large Jeep with a bolt of lightning. He then made it leviate, start spinning, and with the twist of his wrist, it evaporated. I whistled and applauded, which made Misto take a bow, a large smile on his face.

Then I heard someone else applauding behind me. But this was a sarcastic applause, someone who was purposely trying to make it seem like Misto had done a bad job.

It was a Jellicle-but not one from the tribe. She had misty (believe it or not) pale pink eyes and a white coat with speckled black dots everywhere. Her face was half black and half white. She had two silver spike earrings in her long, pointed ears.

"Well done Mistoffelees. Macavity will be impressed." She placed her hands on her hips, smirking.

"What do you mean 'Macavity will be impressed'?" I asked, worried. With a jolt, I realized this queen was no fan of mine, or Misto-she was sent by Macavity.

She twirled her long white tail, with black at the tip. "Macavity wants _you_ as his hench cat Misto." She shrugged. "I have to give the master whatever he wants." She leapt down from the top of the pile of rusty bikes she was on top of, claws poised, ready to strike, fangs ready to bite if she had to.

Misto tried to sharpen his claws, but I had tired him out too much. Magic makes Misto sleepy. I jumped in front of Misto.

"You're not touching my son." I told her. She was taken a bit aback by that.

"Your _son_. Well, Macavity will be very surprised to hear this." She smiled slightly. She opened her mouth, revealing the fact her teeth were lined with some kind of green substance. I think it was poisonous.

I lunged at the queen, but she feinted away, dodging my strike. I landed flat on my face. Angrily, I got back up again. The female cat flicked her long tail and grinned. She snapped her fingers, and I levitated into the air.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE A MAGIC CAT?!" I shouted. She didn't answer my question, heading towards Mistoffelees. He tried summoning some kind of army of inanimate objects to help him fight. But it didn't work, leaving Misto alone. His eyes were starting to droop more by the second.

I then figured out what the girl cat was doing. She was enchanting _Misto_ to fall asleep. Misto yawned and then collapsed onto the ground. She pawed him with her deadly sharp claws.

"Don't touch him!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. She eyed me, glaring daggers.

"You shouldn't order me around while I'm still making you float. I could do anything, you know that right?" She laid her paw on Mistoffelees. "And by the way, my name is Katana." And she disappeared into thin air, taking Misto with her.

 **A/N**

 **Welp. That happened.**

 **This was kind of just an introduction to the fanfiction. Thank you for reading. I hope the next chapter goes up soon. By the way, in this fanfiction, Sillabub and Jemima are separate characters, but Sillabub appears a bit less. Also, even though it will look like a Misto and Jemima shipping later in the story, THIS IS FALSE. Misto and Jemima will just be friends. We are not telling who they will end up being shipped with just yet.**

 **Tell me what you like, tell me what you don't like. Critique as much as you like, just don't swear or say anything inappropriate. This fanfic is the opposite of gas station bathrooms-clean!**

 **That's it for now, see you next time!**

 **Sayonara (Goodbye)!**

 **-Luna**


	2. Macavity's Lair

**Chapter Two**

 **Macavity's Lair**

 _(Katana's POV)_

I landed in the throne room of Macavity's lair, Misto next to me. He was still fast asleep, purring softly when I nudged him. He stirred, and I giggled a bit. Then I heard a stern voice cough for my attention.

Whipping around, I inhaled sharply. My father was sitting on his makeshift throne, glaring at me. I gulped, and smiled slightly.

"Hey, father, nice to see you. I, um...got what you asked for?" I said as more a question than a statement.

Macavity grumbled under his breath. "Katana, you're late. And what did you do to make him fall unconscious like that. If you were untrained, you could have put him in a coma." He scolded.

I leapt into the air with joy, bouncing up and down. "But I'm not untrained father! I can be just like _you_ now!" I was beaming, hoping that he would at least congratulate me.

But he didn't. I hadn't exactly expected a party, but a nod of approval, maybe even the slightest smile would've been fine with me. He glowered from on top of his throne, watching his only daughter in disgust. But then he sighed, and waved his paw.

"Take him to your room for now. I'll have the hench cats bring him downstairs later." He facepalmed afterwards. "Oh, and are there any other cats we need?"

I bowed, smiling. "Thank you, father." I said, and I grasped Misto by his wrists, and dragged him off to my room while he was still unconscious. I turned back at the last second. "Oh, and there are five more cats we need for your plan to work."

oOoOoOo

I was very enthusiastic as Misto woke up. I don't think he expected to wake up to my face. I was leaning over him, watching him very closely.

He mumbled something, and then yelled in surprise and shock when he saw me leaning over him. I backed off when his head shot up.

"Wow, don't do that anymore! You scared me!" I exclaimed in a thrilled rush. Mistoffelees was panting.

"You're scared?" He asked breathlessly. I walked over and pat him on the back.

"It's okay. I remember how tired I was after I trained with magic the first few times." I told him. He struggled out of my grip and backed away.

"I don't want to know about how you trained with magic! I just want to go back to the Jellicles, and my father, and-" He stuttered when I opened my mouth.

"Your _father_? The Jellicles have taken everything away from you. They didn't save your life when you and Alonzo were abandoned in that junkyard-they _stole_ it from you." I told him angrily expressing my hatred for the cat tribe.

Mistoffelees brow creased. "What-what do you mean?" He asked curiously.

I felt myself smirk. "You have a _lot_ to learn."

oOoOoOo

 _(Victoria's POV, Flashback)_

 _Misto took my hand and lead me up the pile of junk. "Come on, Vicky!" He called, beaming. He slipped ahead of me somehow, losing hold of my paw._

 _I struggled to get up the pile, breathing heavily. "I'm coming, I'm coming…" I panted. Misto grinned, ran back down, and took my hand again. We both somewhat froze when our hand came in contact. Our eyes met, and a wonderful feeling filled up inside me._

 _I dampened the surreal feeling of joy and clambered to the top of the junk pile. At the sight, I inhaled sharply, my gaze panning around the junkyard at sunrise._

 _The usually rusty junk gleamed silver and gold in the beautiful newborn daylight. Red and gold streaks of dawn flew across the sky. Lavender colored clouds drifted across the bright colors. They had a silver tint at their edges. The horizon was filled with a blinding flash of gold light, glaring into my eyes._

 _I gasped, and Misto smiled. "Isn't it amazing?" He asked._

" _It's gorgeous." I said breathlessly._

" _Just like you." He told me. I glanced over. He pretended he didn't say anything as his eyes darted off in another direction(well, his gaze did. His eyes didn't leave their sockets. That would be cool, but in a scary way). Misto turned as red as the sky. It may have just been the lighting though. The color reflected off of his pale snow colored face. His copper colored eyes were brought out in the light. They dimly reflected the light like pennies._

 _We were silent after that. We sat in the glory of the sunrise, watching the sun orbit into the atmosphere, the moon silently sinking behind us._

oOoOoOo

I skipped through the junkyard, Jemima close behind me. She giggled as I dashed up an old car and did a flip on it, but I landed on my butt instead of my feet, like a Jellicle is supposed to. I did it purposely, to make her laugh.

"Race you home!" I shouted to her. She nodded her head, and we darted through all of the other cats, some of them scrambling past us in a very undignified way, trying not to get run over by us two.

Jemima dashed past Mungo and Rumple (our older twin siblings), who were heading out of the house. Rumple locked eyes with her brother, and with that glance they exchanged, a lot of things started running through my head. Why did they look so concerned?

Rumple grabbed Jemima's arm, and Mungo grasped mine too. "Hey, you guys may not want to go in there." Rumple told us.

My eyebrows knit together. "Why? What's wrong?" I asked. Mungo looked genuinely confused. "What _is_ wrong?" He asked his twin sister. She facepalmed.

"Were you even listening to mom and Tugger?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Why's Tugger at our den?" Jemima asked. Rumpleteazer smiled sweetly.

"It's nothing sis. Grown-up stuff." She told us. I crossed my arms.

"In human years, you guys would be about only sixteen. How come you get to know?" I asked them.

They shrugged. "I guess we're just cooler than you guys." I heard them say at the same time. Mungojerrie then looked behind himself and said. "Where'd she go?" Jemima had walked right past them and right into the den.

Rumple groaned and ran after Jemima. "Sis, no, just-" Jemima slammed the car door in her face.

"Sorry!" I heard her yell from inside. Rumpleteazer grimaced, either from our littlest sibling disobeying the rules, which she sometimes did, or from the pain of getting her nose smashed. I followed her inside, despite the angry glare from my brother.

"I swear, there was another magic cat!" Tugger shouted at mother. Mom crossed her arms and glared.

"You sure?" She asked skeptically. He nodded frantically. She rolled her eyes and looked up at him(he's about two inches taller than her). She placed her hands on her hips.

"There cannot be another cat with magical powers. The only two are Misto and Macavity." My mother told Tugger. Well, that's obvious.

"I swear, there was another!" Tugger said. Still a little strange. Maybe there was another magical Jellicle we didn't know about!

Then, Mom and The Rum Tum Tugger noticed me and Jemima standing there. Tugger and Mom smiled sheepishly and hopped from foot to foot nervously.

"Um...How much of that did you actually hear?" Mom asked.

Tugger facepalmed. "They heard too much, clearly Jenny." He told her. She cringed, the stole a look at me.

"Girls, Tugger and I just want a private conversation. Can you give that to us?" She asked.

Jemima shook her head. "No, tell us why you were talking about Misto." She commanded.

Mom looked puzzled. "How-how'd you know he was concerned in this? We were just talking about magic cats, not Mistoffelees."

My little sister shrugged. "I guess I kind of just knew." She told us.

Mom sighed. "Well, I guess you have a right to know."

oOoOoOo

 _(Katana's POV)_

"You have a right to know what happened all those years ago." I told Misto, who still looked extremely confused over this whole situation.

"All what years ago?" He asked.

"I told you the Jellicles stole everything from you." I told Mistoffelees, getting closer. He backed up, and I stood up completely. "Just hear me out on this. Please."

Mistoffelees froze for a moment, and nodded. "Okay. Talk."

 **A/N**

 **Ack! Hear her out on** _ **what?!**_

 **I'm still planning that I think. It has to be a cool backstory. About Macavity, and Mistoffelees's actual family, and Katana, and Bla bla bla yada yada yada. Also, we saw Cats the Musical yesterday! It was the coolest thing ever! I loved the revival so much! Especially Tugger and Misto, who were always my favorite characters! Misto is so awesome, and Tugger's just hilarious!**

 **Critique as much as you like, just don't swear or say anything inappropriate. This fanfic is the opposite of gas station bathrooms-clean!**

 **That's it for now, see you next time!**

 **Sayonara (Goodbye)!**

 **(Also, my sister is going to be working on this with me).**

 **-Luna**


	3. The Real Story

**Chapter Three**

 **The Real Story**

 _(Jemima's POV)_

I sat at the edge of the old, cracked tv. I always come to the farthest reaches of the junkyard when I'm feeling hard feelings. I don't think anybody knows what's back there.

There's a small pond. It goes right off the junkyard. I know that it's off a junkyard, but it's not musty, dirty gross water. Not the concoctions you would find in the sewer. The liquid is oddly crystal clear, shining somewhat. It casts light all over the place. Weeping willow trees hang over the water, causing beautiful reflections. The wind is soft, warm, the breeze rushing through my fur and ears, filling me with a calm feeling. I could swear when the cattails wave, I hear laughter. I go there all the time.

Although unlike other times, I was angry this time.

"Why?! Why am I never told things?! They just don't think I'm ready for it, do they?! Right?! I'm right, aren't I?!" I screeched across the water.

One of the reasons I go there is because it's out of earshot of any other Jellicles.

"Or maybe, hey, you know what?! They probably think, 'Oh, Jemima, such a sweet _baby_ _ **kitten.**_ They think 'Hey, she's too young to understand any of this _stupid_ _ **grown-up STUFF! AGH! I HATE GROWN-UPS NOT CONDESCENDING TO TELL KITTENS THEIR PLANS AND SUCH!**_ _They just think they can't TRUST me, do they?!"_ I heard myself scream in a mocking voice.

I then snapped out of whatever trance I had just been in. I came to attention, huffing and panting from whatever I had just awaken from.

"Um...I was doing it again, wasn't I?" I asked a family of innocent ducks who just happened to be passing by. I giggled. "I really take after mom, don't I?" You know, talking to random animals. Only I eat mice, and she doesn't. Whenever dad eats one, she starts screaming and throwing things.

The duck stared at me with its brain-dead eyes, staring into my soul.

Welcome to my dark side folks.

oOoOoOo

 _(Misto's POV)_

"Well, I honestly don't know how to put this…" said Katana, also known as the strange queen who had abducted me.

"I honestly don't care how you tell it, just as long as you let me go afterwards." I told her.

She snarled a little bit. "Well, you don't have to be so over enthusiastic about this." She said sarcastically.

"Whatever." I said.

She sighed, exasperated. "Look, I get it, I just kidnapped you from your supposed dad, I'd expect you to be a little bit moody. Just calm down, and let me talk."

I had already agreed to hear her out, so I nodded. "Okay. Sure, I guess. Just tell me."

She sat down on her bed. "Well...you know that Tugger's your adoptive dad."

"Obviously." I told her. We looked nothing like Bombalurina, our mother, or the Rum Tum Tugger, our father. They may not be our real parents, but they sure acted like it. And we felt like a real family. Bombalurina never had any kids, so she was happy about us. We were left in the junkyard as babies.

"Well, our mother thought once that our father was going crazy, so she took you and Alonzo, because dad tried-"

"Why are you saying our dad?" I asked, now worried.

Katana inhaled sharply, closed her eyes, and quickly answered the question. "I'm your long lost sister. Or, you and Alonzo are my long lost brothers. Well, just you."

I backed up, taken aback by this claim. I had a sister? "What? You're my sister?" But I let the full statement sink in. "Why-why am I just your brother?"

"Our father-our father-our mother thought our father was going insane because-because he tried he tried to get rid of Alonzo and use you for his plans. Our mother escaped with you two, but not me." She glanced at the floor. "Our father only wanted kittens he could use as proper hench cats."

"Hench cats?" I asked, feeling sick to my stomach. "But-but the only cat who has hench cats is-" I stopped, looking at her for an answer. She nodded, looking at me with sad, pink, misty eyes.

"Our father is Macavity."

oOoOoOo

 _(Katana's POV)_

I think Misto didn't like the fact that his dad was the infamous Macavity.

His face paled. "What-what-why-I-" He kept stuttering, like I had earlier. I held up my hand, shushing him.

"Ask your questions clearer next time. Father wants to meet you.

oOoOoOo

 _(Literally ten minutes later…)_

"Don't be nervous." I told my little brother. I could swear I saw him trembling. It was kind of adorable. He looked so frightened. He actually looked so cute.

 _I've always wanted a little sibling. Now I have one._

"Dad won't hurt you. He just wants to meet you. Mother kept him from doing that properly." A thought hit me. "Also, best not to mention her."

The hench cats opened up the door. "Just be yourself." I said, taking Mistoffelees's small hand in my own. "You'll be fine."

We stepped into the old subway station. The tracks were filled with water, making small pools. The dim fluorescent lights overhead made rust colored reflections on the surface of the water. There were about five or six old subway cars, where hench cats trained and lived, where cats could eat, where important cats lived, where prisoners were kept, etc. etc. I could go on for another forty minutes telling you. And in the middle, on a throne made of Amazon boxes, was Macavity. He actually-he was-smiling! He was smiling at us! His twisted, creepy features made his smile ragged and disoriented.

"Hello Mistoffelees." He said, keeping his gaze on my little brother only.

 _Well, I guess it's okay for his focus to be centered on Misto for now._

"How are my brothers? Well, I guess they're more of bothers to be honest."

 _Oh, I forgot to tell him that Tugger adopted Misto. Oh well, he'll find out now. But would it kill him to say hi to me?_

"Well, actually, your brother kind of became my dad-um...what do I call you?" Mistoffelees said.

"Dad." Father said.

 _I call him that too. Other child over here! Your daughter! The one you lived with for thirteen years! Hello! Anybody home?!_

"But I don't wanna call you dad!"

"Then father." Macavity said.

"But I don't want to call you father either!"

"Then call me dad."

"But I don't-" Misto began.

"Is this some sort of Jedi mind trick?" Father asked. Misto snickered, and then caught himself.

Dad's eyebrows raised. "See? I'm a funny guy!"

Misto played with his thumbs, fiddling with his fingers. "Well, you captured grandpa…"

"Well, capturing Old Deuteronomy was something I had to do. You see, I had to...I had to...I had to talk to my father! Yes, I had to ask him a very important question. Nobody trusts me anymore, so I knew he would never answer it willingly without attacking me."

"...And then you dressed up as grandpa to trick the tribe…"

"I had to talk to Munkustrap about Deuteronomy. Same reason as before-nobody would trust me."

"...And then you fought uncle Munkustrap and attempted to kidnap aunt Demeter…"

"You see, I never fight without being fought first. I didn't attack you those first two times, did I? No! I don't mean to sound childish, but he started it! And I just wanted to-um-give Demeter a cookie…"

Okay, that last one wasn't really good. I mean, _**a cookie?**_ Nice going.

But somehow, Misto bought it.

"...And then you sent my sister to kidnap me..."

"I wanted you to come home. I saw you during the Jellicle Ball (Ah, I remember when I danced in the Jellicle Ball. I also remember when I played the Rumpus Cat in the Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles. Part of the reason I left the tribe). You are so much like your mother. Both of my children look like her."

"Um...this might be a tough topic, but what about Alonzo?" Misto asked shyly.

Macavity gazed onwards, pretending Misto didn't say a thing. "Well, I don't usually like to bring him up."

Misto looked at his paws. "Katana said you tried to kill him. That was my last reason."

Macavity nodded, grimly. "You see, if a kitten is born, and one of their parents is magical, and the other isn't, and the kitten isn't magical, their life is at risk. They might get sick more often, and the child with powers can harm them accidently. And did Katana tell you how I tried to get rid of him?"

Misto shook his head.

Macavity laughed. "I wasn't going to kill him. I was going to give him to another family to look after. But my wife took you before I got the chance. I can't judge Katana, because I never told her that part before."

Oh. He did never tell me that. Misto looked at me for guidance.

I nodded. "He never told me that before."

Mistoffelees suddenly looked concerned. "Alonzo could get sick more often? Is he going to be okay?" He asked, worried about our oldest brother. Macavity nodded.

"Of course. He's going to be fine. Now, why don't you go over into that car back there, and meet your adoptive brothers and sisters."

 **A/N**

 **Phew, that took me a long time. But it was fun! I loved typing so rapidly! Yay! I'm on typing spree! Now, I'm sorry this A/N is so short, but I need to get to work on chapter four!**

 **Critique as much as you like, just don't swear or say anything inappropriate. This fanfic is the opposite of gas station bathrooms-clean!**

 **That's it for now, see you next time!**

 **Sayonara (Goodbye)!**

 **-Luna**


	4. Nowhere is Safe

**Chapter Four**

 **Nowhere is Safe**

 _(Cassandra's POV)_

I sat in front of Tugger's den, handing Alonzo a tissue whenever he needed one, which was every other two seconds. Well, I can't judge him. I probably would be like that if my father just told me that Exotica (my big sister) had just been kidnapped by Macavity. She's always away traveling though.

Alonzo sobbed into his palms, his face buried in his hands. "How could this happen?" I made out from his gibberish.

I rubbed his back. "It's going to be okay. Your father, Munkustrap, Jenny, Skimble, and some other cats are out looking for him." I didn't tell him Demeter was trying to calm down a hysterical Bomburalina inside.

Alonzo sniffled, and I saw his black and white furry face emerge from his paws. "Jenny went?"

"She insisted." I told him. Alonzo cracked a small smile, which I guess was a good sign.

Then, we saw two figures come towards us. When they got closer, we saw that they were Victoria and Jemima. Jemima sat down on Alonzo's other side and hugged him. He hugged back. I gave them a strange look. "What? He needed it." said Jemima.

Oh dear. Jemima seemed to have that effect on people. No matter what, whenever she was around someone sad, they always seemed to feel a lot better. Victoria stood, leaning against the house. She had red puffy eyes and a runny nose, clear signs she had been crying.

"It took us a lot to get Mungo and Rumple to let us out of the house. A whole week of mice that we get after chores."

By then, the whole tribe had heard about the attack from the strange queen named Katana. All the cats seemed to take this as a warning, so they kept themselves, and (if they had any) their kittens inside. Apparently, since Jenny and Skimble were both out looking for Misto, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were in charge. Usually, they weren't trusted not to throw a party (they did do that once last year, and every person in attendance, including me, were grounded), but Misto's disappearance had a put a somber mood over the whole junkyard.

Everyone here had known Misto since he was a tiny kitten, and we all loved having him around. And now...him not being with us just didn't feel right.

oOoOoOo

 _(Macavity's POV)_

Just as my two youngest children disappeared into the car, one of my hench cats came up to me, with a message.

"Someone has been spotted not far from here. It looks like another Jellicle."

"Coming for my son probably." I snarled under my breath.

I pointed to the hidden door. "Send one of 'em out there. Get rid of them." He nodded, and I knew that against one of my adoptive children, the intruder didn't stand a chance.

oOoOoOo

 _(Skimble's POV)_

I crawled nimbly through the darkness, cloaked in shadow. Nothing was heard on the cool September night. I slithered under a fallen over propped piece of a refrigerator, making sure the appliance didn't crush me.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I heard a deep voice ask. I turned and saw a single, glowing, ocean blue eye on top of the fridge. Metal claws raked the cool surface.

And then, the figure pounced.

oOoOoOo

 _(Jemima's POV)_

We were warming each other up by telling funny stories about Misto.

"Remember when we first found out he had magic powers?" Victoria asked. We all laughed, remembering the funny day like yesterday.

 _oOoOoOo_

 _I leapt on top of our den, playing with Victoria and Mistoffelees. Alonzo and his new friend Cassandra were playing their own game. Something boring, like a word game. They called it Scrabble. They were about eleven at the time._

 _Anyways, us seven and eight year olds were doing something much more fun. We heard that humans call it role playing. We were pretending that we were crime fighting cats. I was the criminal, and Victoria and Mistoffelees were the superheroes trying to stop me. Kinda like the Rumpus Cat!_

" _You'll never stop me from stealing this priceless rock!" I said in a grotesque voice, holding up your average, everyday stone._

" _No!" Vicky called. "She's stealing the priceless-almighty-all knowing rock!" She slapped her paws to her face. Very overdramatic._

 _Misto followed up her antics. "I don't even know how it's all knowing because it's a rock!"_

 _Vicky looked confused for a minute. "Um...that's why it's priceless and almighty!"_

 _Alonzo looked over for a minute. "Make sure you guys play safely!"_

 _Misto rolled his eyes and nodded. "Sure."_

 _I laughed evilly and held it off the top of the TSE car. "I will now drop it off the really huge building we're totally on top of right now!"_

 _Vicky shouted in despair and shook Misto's arm. "We need to stop her!"_

 _But Misto had some sort of funny grimace on his face. He was rubbing his nose all weird like, kind of like he was about to sneeze._

 _Which he did._

 _Only...he sneezed out glitter. Bright, shiny, silver glitter came flying out of his nostrils. Vicky screeched as the glitter flew right into our faces. I backed up and almost fell off the car._

" _What going on out there?" asked mother. She rounded the corner and screamed when she saw her two younger daughters and their friend covered in snotty sparkles._

 _oOoOoOo_

We all laughed at the memory.

"Oh, that day was amazing." Cassandra said. She put her arms around Alonzo's shoulders. "I can remember the surprised look on your face. It was priceless when you found out your little brother had magical powers!"

Alonzo nodded. He looked happier, but you could still see a layer of mist covering his eyes. He still had tears running down his face.

Just then, Alonzo stood up. I turned around, and saw that Mungojerrie was running towards us waving his arms like a windmill, with Rumpleteazer following quickly. They both had horrified looks on their faces.

"Guys, guys! Come quick!" shouted Mungo. "What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly filled with dread.

From the looks on my older siblings faces, something awful had happened.

I only had to guess what it was for a while, because I heard Victoria screaming and pointing at a mound of junk.

Munkustrap and Tugger were coming over the top. They were moving at a slower pace, because in between them, limping, almost unconscious, was-

"Daddy!" I shouted and raced over to Dad's aid. He was covered in bite marks, scratches, and bruises. One of his eyes was forced closed and black, and his left arm was twisted in a painful position. My eyes started to water in horror of seeing my father like this. Oh, who would do such a wicked thing like this?!

"Skimble?! What happened?!" Alonzo shouted, rushing over. _If this is what it takes to get Alonzo's mind off of his brother, I would rather just have him be sad than have somebody get injured. Especially Dad!_

"Daddy! What happened?!" Victoria asked, near sobbing again. She raced over, and hid her face in his chest, tears rolling down her cheeks. Somewhere off to the side, Rumpleteazer buried her face into Mungojerrie's chest and cried, really hard.

"Well, let's get him inside first." Tugger said.

Tugger, on the other hand, was distressed in a completely different way. He had large bags under his eyes, and he looked like he had been crying as well. Tugger usually never cried! _He must be really torn up about Misto's absence._ I thought sadly.

We scrambled into Tugger's den, which was closest. I had almost forgotten about the crying and screaming Bomba until we entered the old limo (long story, don't ask) . She was a mess of tears and snot that was dripping down her face. I swear she was making puddles of the stuff. Her younger sister, Demeter, was sitting by her side, telling her things were going to be okay.

She wasn't too happy to see her childhood friend beaten up.

Bombalurina went ballistic when they entered. "ACK! SKIMBLE! LET ME GET SOME WATER! SOME BANDAGES! SOME-SOME-AGH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO GET ANYMORE!" With that, she fell onto her knees, and started to hyperventilate all over again. Demeter and Tugger sank down to the ground to comfort her.

It was pretty bizarre seeing Bomba like this. Usually, it was the opposite. Demeter would be the one to get upset and go berserk, and Bomba would calm her down.

"I'm sorry." Bomba whimpered. "I'm just kinda scared. You know, it's-it's nothing." And then the brave, independent queen started bawling again. Tugger looked like he didn't know what to do.

"I've never seen her like this, it's usually Demeter that get's like this." Demeter and Munkustrap sent him glares. "Shut up Tugger." they both said at once.

We heard Mom, Admetus, Asparagus Jr., Coricopat, and Tantomile enter the den (Gus Jr., Admetus and the twins were the others who went).

"No sign of him." Mom said. "Wish we knew anything...you guys have any OH MY GOSH IS THAT SKIMBLESHANKS?!" Mom shrieked as soon as she entered the room.

"Oh dear. That's unfortunate, isn't it?" asked Tantomile.

Mom went crazy in the other queen's face. "WELL DUH! HE'S MY _HUSBAND_ FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" She shouted, then turned to face Daddy. She ran over to the bed they had set him on. "Skimble?" She asked in a much calmer, soothing voice that she uses when us kittens can't fall asleep. "Skimble darling, can you hear me?"

"It's hard not to hear you." Daddy muttered. Tugger laughed.

" _Shut up Tugger!_ " said all the adult cats in the room.

Mommy sighed happily and nodded. "He's alright." She grinned, and kissed him on the forehead. "Now, can one of you run to my den and get some things that I need?" Munkustrap ran out of the den. Demeter helped Bomba (who was still weeping a bit) stand up and said "I'm going to take her to me and Munkustrap's den for a while, okay? She's already had enough traumatic drama for one day." Tugger nodded, then the two queens left.

"What happened?" Cassandra asked. I had forgotten about them. We were all being so quiet during all of this.

Father propped himself up on his good arm. "Well, there was this mysterious queen that attacked me-"

"Could be the same one that attacked my little brother!" Alonzo exclaimed.

Daddy shook his head. "No, this one only had one eye."

Tugger shrugged. "Misto could've scratched her eye out!"

"SHUT UP TUGGER!" Everybody in the den shouted.

"She also had one metal paw."

Tugger looked very pleased and proud. "He took her arm off too? Wow, that kitten's _good_ at this magic stuff!"

" _ **SHUT UP TUGGER!"**_ Everybody shouted once more.

"I crept underneath this big refrigerator. One second, I was alone. The next, she was on the top."

"That sounds exactly like what happened to me and Misto." Tugger said, finally being helpful.

"And the worst part-she was a magic cat." Everybody gasped.

"I bet you _all_ she works for Macavity." Victoria said. She looked extremely worried during all of this. Tugger nodded. "I agree with you, Victoria. This whole business with these magic yahoo's has Macavity written all over it!"

Daddy nodded. "That's right. Well, probably. And that means, if she attacked me and Misto,-"

"Nowhere is safe." Tantomile and Coricopat finished at the same time.

 **A/N**

 **Wow, that was very exciting! I got the sparkle sneeze from the Broadway revival of Cats also.**

 **My older sister Baylee helped with a great deal of this. Her fanfic account is LunaOdin1234! Please follow her! Or at least read her story ( she has one up right now. It's sadly not about Cats, but she will put up another one soon, and this one will be about Cats)! Critique as much as you like, just don't swear or say anything inappropriate. This fanfic is the opposite of gas station bathrooms-clean!**

 **That's it for now, see you next time!**

 **Sayonara (Goodbye)!**

 **-Luna**


	5. More in the Family

**Chapter Five**

 **More in the Family**

 _(Misto's POV)_

"What did he mean 'adoptive brothers and sisters'?" I asked Katana, who I still couldn't believe was my actual sister. The whole Macavity being my long lost dad thing was kind of puzzling and weird for me, but I kind of just have to go with it for now I guess.

Katana smiled. "Well, I like to think of them as brothers and sisters. Macavity didn't like the idea at first, but he warmed up to it in time. I kind of-kidnapped them too." She smiled sheepishly.

"This car is where we stay when we aren't sleeping, eating, or working with Father." Katana told me.

Me and my sister walked into the large train car. Inside, there was a very...interesting mix of four cats. Two toms, and two queens.

One of them was a nyan tom. I mean, like literally nyan cat. He had silver streaks from when he was a normal color. But everything else, was totally not normal. He had pink stripes (no joke, I'm not kidding, PINK STRIPES), blue stripes, green stripes, orange stripes, you name it, he had it. He had dark golden eyes that bore into my soul almost. He was kind of creepy.

There was also a tom with a steampunk collar on. It was filled with gears and bronze wires. He had copper armor on too. It looked like it weighed him down a lot. His fur was a bright orange. He looked a little like Skimbleshanks. His eyes were chestnut colored. They were darting around everywhere, so you could tell he was kind of skittish and afraid.

There was also the smallest kitten I had ever seen. And the strangest. She was partially maroon, and partially scarlet. It looked like someone cut her in half and painted her two different colors. She had tiny claws and fangs, and she had sparkly lavender-colored eyes. She was only two thirds of Jemima's size. She pranced around the car, jumping from seat to seat, giggling and grinning at everybody.

And finally, there was the pirate queen. She had golden-brown fur with black streaks in it. She was leaning against the far wall, glowering at everybody. A large metal collar was around her neck, with a long silver chain dangling from it. The chain had a heart with a hole for a key in it. She only had one eye, which was a deep blue. A large black, velvet eye patch covered the space where her right eye should have been. Also, her left paw was missing. She had a metal replacement where it should've been. She had the sharpest claws and fangs I had ever seen.

Well, if these were my adoptive siblings, then I guess I'll have to go with it.

"Everybody, welcome Misto, or Mistoffelees. Misto, this is Pax, Xander, Kiseki, and Gaia. Their the magic cats that Father rounded up and adopted." Katana said.

Kiseki (the very small queen) pranced up the me. "I like your tail." She pawed at my black tail with white at its tip, then jumped on top of it. When I moved, my tail obviously moved also, and she pounced on it again. "It's very fluffy."

Pax (the nyan tom) shook his head. "She's also obsessed with bunnies. She's beginning to scare me a bit."

Xander (the one that looks like Skimble) laughed when he said that. "You think? She also tried to eat my finger the other day (like, she actually magically disconnected it from my paw. It was freaky). Then she tried to feed me hers. I don't think she's completely sane guys. But, who can blame her? I mean, in cat years she's six for crying out loud." He even sounds like Skimbleshanks. That means he was Scottish.

Gaia (the pirate queen) stopped leaning against the wall and paced over to me. She glared unhappily at us all. She was also definitely the biggest out of all of us. "So. You're this crazy guy's actual son." She grasped the heart locket in her palm, keeping it close to her, even though it was around her neck. She brushed a piece of fur behind her ear, and you could see that her metal claw was actually dented slightly.

"How'd that happen?" Katana asked.

"Fight. The guy only got one good swing at me before I attacked him full crazy mode." She smirked.

Katana whistled. "I feel kind of bad for the guy." She looked at me. "Full crazy mode is when she turns into a complete _beast._ Her magic only makes it worse for whoever's the victim." Kiseki ran over to Gaia and crawled up onto her shoulders. She was so small, she managed to scamper up to Gaia's shoulders without the larger queen even noticing (if she ever did notice, she didn't show it). "Want me to give you a demonstration?" Gaia snarled.

I smiled nervously. "Um, I'm good." Wow, aside from everything else I've said, **downright scary** defines them all.

"Fair enough." she said. Then she picked Kiseki up by the back of her neck and placed her on the floor.

"WEEE!" Kiseki called cheerfully, clapping her hands. The young kittens antic made Gaia grin.

 _Huh. So she isn't made of stone._ I thought. I got alarmed when I heard Pax laugh.

"Sorry." He said, still chuckling. "Mind reading comes with my powers. You're funny. I kinda like you." He looked at his fur and then back at me. "Do you really think of me as nyan cat? That really annoying song?"

That made Kiseki hum really loudly. She hummed, and suddenly, the song 'Nyan Cat' came on. Repetitive robotic meowing filled the room. Pax yelped, ducked his head to the floor, and covered his ears. Kiseki was laughing to hard so she had to stop.

"Don't...do that!" said Pax as he got up with some help from Xander. Xander then turned to me.

"Can I show you around Mistoffelees?" he asked.

Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere and nearly made us all jump out of our fur. "Can he visit the basement later? It's lonely down here."

Gaia grimaced and turned around, to where the booming voice came from. "SHUT UP FOR ONCE, WON'T YOU?!" She then sighed, brushed off her fur, and turned to me, beaming. "I had to get that out of my system."

"Sure, I guess he's allowed to. He's Macavity's actual son. I'm allowed down there, so maybe." Katana answered the voice.

"Good." it said. The cat speaking sounded female, maybe a year or so older than me.

"What was that?!" I asked.

"That was Calypso." Katana answered. "She's your last adoptive sister, but she's refusing to work for our Father. We have to keep her locked up in the basement, but she still uses her magic to carry her voice up here so we have to hear it."

"Yeah, hear it...every...single...darn... _ **day.**_ And she never shuts up!" Gaia complained, exasperated.

"Refusing...refusing to work for our father?" I asked. Kiseki flung her arms around me.

"You haven't been told about it yet! I get it! I just do it because I honestly don't understand the offer Macavity made with me, but I want you to work with us! Plus, you're Macavity's SON! He probably loves you!"

"He has a funny way of showing it…" I grumbled, remembering how he had kidnapped me (sort of).

"The past doesn't matter anymore Misto." Xander said. He walked over and hugged me, just like our littlest adoptive sister had as well. "You're _home_."

I hated the way he said 'home'.

As if there was no going back to the tribe.

At all.

oOoOoOo

 _(Tantomile's POV, Telekinetic Dream Vision)_

" _This...this doesn't make any sense at all." I heard someone familiar say behind me. I turned and saw Mistoffelees behind me. I looked down, and realized I must have been dreaming again. I had a purple glow around me, which meant I was invisible to the naked eye._

 _But my dreams always turn out to be true. Usually, they either are happening right then, happened earlier, or they were going to happen very soon. This looked like it happened a bit earlier._

" _What doesn't make sense?" asked a cat who looked like a younger Skimbleshanks, but with a bunch of steampunk bling._

" _The whole 'finding out your long lost father is actually a creepy psychopath' experience. The whole 'finding out you're not the only cat with magical powers on this earth' experience. The whole 'I have the oddest adoptive siblings ever' experience. It's a little overwhelming to be honest."_

 _A tiny brown and red queen flung herself at him, laughing. "Just remember the bunny rabbits, and all will be okay." she said._

" _It's late. Almost ten thirty. You, my young sister, have to get to bed." A black and white speckled queen with pink eyes said. I assumed she must be Katana, the cat who kidnapped Mistoffelees. She picked up the tiny little kitten. As she was scooped up and carried away, the younger cat screamed. "REMEMBER THE BUNNIES!" as if it was some kind of of phrase that could save the world or something._

 _The nyan colored cat walked over to Mistoffelees."Misto, I'll show you to your room. Xander, you and Gaia go to yours. Night Calypso!" He called the last one._

" _Night Pax." a voice who was supposedly Calypso called back. I then looked at one of the cats leaving the car, Gaia I think was her name, and gasped. She had only one paw! And one eye! She had to be the one who attacked Skimble!_

 _I had just figured out a major clue to this mystery._

oOoOoOo

I sat up, still on the floor of Tugger's den. We had all stayed the night, and didn't even bother going back to our own dens. We were too tired. Except for Mungojerrie. I didn't know where he was.

I glanced outside. It looked around six in the morning, judging from the bright sunrise casting a beautiful glow around the junkyard. The door was cracked open. I slipped outside to see who it was that had gone outside.

Alonzo was standing on the roof of the car, staring out at the distant horizon. I turned there. He was facing where Skimble had come over the hill the night before.

"You're guessing Macavity's lair is in that direction?" I asked, looking up at the much taller cat. He glanced down silently and nodded. I faced the sunrise again.

"You worried?" I asked. He nodded again. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Still upset?" I asked. He nodded again.

 _Is she reading my mind?_ Alonzo thought.

"I'm not reading your mind." I told him. He looked at me skeptically. I smiled. "Well, I did that one time. But sometimes, you just know." I gazed out at the horizon again. "Sometimes, you just know."

We waited there for a few minutes before I told Alonzo about my dream.

He was confused after I ended. "The queen who attacked Skimble is-is _**my adoptive sister?**_ This _doesn't_ make any sense!" He shouted. I shushed him before he could wake up the entire junkyard. "You know, that's exactly what Misto said a few hours ago." I said with a grin.

He smiled, gazing away again. "At least I know he's safe." But his face fell into a deep frown again. "But our dad's a psychopath? I honestly didn't see that one coming."

I shrugged. "Psychopath could just be a strong word for someone who's a little bit...cray- cray I guess. Misto might be exaggerating." I said, although even I didn't seem to sure about that.

All we knew, was that Alonzo and Mistoffelees had other siblings…

And, they may or may not, all be evil.

 **A/N**

 **Oh wow. Now Tantomile knows about the adoptive siblings. I feel somehow that Tantomile is kind of stalking them...Okay! I mean that as a** _ **joke,**_ **don't stare at the screen like that! Also, anyone want to guess where Mungojerrie went to?**

 **My sister helped** _ **so**_ _ **much**_ **with this chapter! I would like to thank her for all the support she has given me throughout this fanfiction! Critique as much as you like, just don't swear or say anything inappropriate. This fanfic is the opposite of gas station bathrooms-clean!**

 **That's it for now, see you next time!**

 **Sayonara (Goodbye)!**

 **-Luna**

 **(PS, Kiseki means 'Miracle' in Japanese for whom it may concern).**


	6. Ember and Ivy

**Chapter Six**

 **Ember and Ivy**

 _(Gaia's POV)_

I raked the dummy that stood in the center of my car with my metal claw.

That's my daily routine. Wake up, rake dummy with claws while screaming at it, go out, eat breakfast, train with magic, eat lunch, go outside and explore, train with magic, spy on the Jellicles, eat dinner, rake dummy some more, and sleep. That's it pretty much...everyday. Oh, and sometimes I do my very...secret business. Business...yes, let's call it that.

I think I'm the least social cat on the earth.

My titanium claws cut giant gashes in the dummy's canvas skin. It was basically a pile of stuffing by then, but I still went rageful beast on it.

I thought of the cat I had attacked last night. Had I done the right thing? Macavity was my father...the only one who cares about me…

Besides one other cat, that is. He loves me for who I am...and doesn't care that I'm a magic cat. Unlike others, he's not scared.

When I met him, I thought of how most people reacted when they saw me walking down the street. They walked away, veering off in the other direction. Everyone saw me as a flea-ridden stray cat they didn't want their kittens going near. But when he looked into my eyes, he said three words that changed my life.

oOoOoOo

 _I walked down the London sidewalk,creeping through the moonlit night. I growled, about to pounce on any creature that crossed my path. When one did, I was surprised._

 _It was a tom. He had black stripes on pure orange fur. His blue eyes met mine, and he jumped back._

" _Sorry!" He cried. "I didn't mean to get in your way!" He then started to walk the other way. But then he stopped._

" _Are you part of a tribe?" He asked. I shook my head. "Why?" He asked. Why did this tom have to ask so many questions._

" _I left my Jellicle tribe." I answered. "I went after a group of Pekes that killed my parents, and was taken to the pound. As you can see, I think I lost the fight." I said, gesturing at my eye with my missing paw. He nodded._

" _You must hate Pekes." He said. I nodded._

" _Of course I do! They killed my only family!" I shouted._

 _He nodded. "I grew up in my tribe. I would feel so bad if my family was killed. Especially sis."_

" _Why'd you asked about my tribe?" I asked, suddenly curious._

 _He shrugged. "The Jellicle Ball is tonight...you can come back to my tribe." He glanced up at the sky. A full, bluish purple round moon hung up there, like it was a marionette confined to its strings, to play a puppet for children._

" _I suppose that they would be singing about me by now, if I was back at my tribe." I said longingly._

" _You get your own song?" He said. "Why do you get your own song? You're the creepy cat?" He asked jokingly._

" _Haha." I said. "No. I'm a magic cat."_

 _He looked surprised. "Really? I thought our tribe had the only one. Well, except for this really evil cat who likes terrorizing us." He shrugged. "He honestly doesn't count though."_

 _He pawed at the ground. "Hey...this might be embarrassing...but can we see each other again?" He asked._

 _I giggled. "That is embarrassing. What's your name?" He looked around as if someone was watching._

" _How about we make up names, so that nobody finds out it's us." I nodded. "In that case, my name is Ivy." I replied._

" _Ember." He told me._

oOoOoOo

We've kind of been friends ever since.

' _You're a little more than friends, Gaia.'_ I said to myself. I scratched the dummy, thinking about him.

I feel like Macavity might be the cat who terrorizes their tribe. He has always been a bit scary and evil. But I could never summon the courage to admit to Ember that Macavity was my father. I could also never tell him how I truly felt about him. That would be super weird and awkward.

I was going to meet Ember again today. Early. I had to get myself ready. I looked into the small mirror I kept in my room. It's supposed to be mirror you can keep in your makeup bag, but it's a wall mirror for me. I looked into it, and fluffed my fur a bit more. I grabbed a giant lipstick tube and picked up a fingerful, and dabbed it onto my lips.

I ran over to the door, ready to go meet my friend.

oOoOoOo

We went to our usual meeting place-someplace outside of one of those fancy mansions. I leapt on top of a stone fountain that spurted out crystal clear water. A person walked out of a giant white house, and avoided me on his way out the door. I snarled, and he ran quicker to my amusement.

Maybe I should wash myself off a bit, I thought. I leaned down to wash my face off a bit. Until I fell into the clean water. I climbed quickly out of the freezing cold liquid. It felt like a bunch of biting little termites or something gross like that.

"Wow." said Ember, who was standing right behind me. He was chuckling. "You looked so ridiculous right now. Your lipstick is all over your face."

"Why do we have to meet here all the time anyways?" I asked.

"Well, my owners live here, and I always go here to do...stuff, so yeah, it's just very convenient." He had a bag slung over his left shoulder.

"What's that?" I asked. He looked at it.

"Oh, just a little something I got for you." He reached into it and pulled out a beautiful sapphire bracelet. It was made of pure silver, with large blue gems. It also had rubies interwoven into the metal. It was the size of a necklace for me. I slipped it on, over my chain that I always wore around my neck.

"Oh, Ember, it's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen." I looked into his big, dark, ocean blue eyes. "Except for you of course." He blushed. His red face brought out the orange and white stripes in his fur, like an orange creamsicle popsicle. I love those. He got part of one for us once. You just have to use the kitten eyes, and you get whatever you want.

Suddenly, we heard something from inside one of the houses. "Mummy! Mummy, I can't find my bracelet! Where is it?!" We heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Oh honey, I think it was that cat again!" said the young girl's mother. Me and Ember gazed at each other, and then we laughed.

"You stole it from her?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'm good at stealing."

I sat down next to him on the side of the stone fountain. "Thank you." I said.

 _This is your chance Gaia._ I thought. _You can do this._

And I did.

I leaned over and hugged Ember. "I love you." I said.

Butterflies flew up into my stomach. I felt suddenly extremely giddy and excited.

But then he sprung the worst news ever.

"Ivy?" He asked, suddenly not his usual happy, excited self. He had a somber look on his face.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Did-did you attack someone last night? On top of a refrigerator?" He asked.

Dead silence.

"Because...my father went out looking for a friend last night. He-he was attacked by a magic cat with one paw and one eye." He turned to me. "That was a very specific description."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "There could be other cats in London with magic powers with only one eye and only one arm." But he must have known.

He shook his head. "Ivy, I know it was you." I felt like sobbing.

"I-I didn't know, okay! If it was any other cat in London, it wouldn't make a difference! My-my father sent me to go out and attack him! He was an intruder on our home! I didn't have a choice, you don't even know what my father would do to me if I didn't do it!" I sobbed into my knees, tears running down my face. "I'm sorry Ember, I'm so sorry!"

Ember pulled me into a hug. "Should I go talk to my dad about this or something?" I shook my head.

"No! You might get in trouble for being friends with me! Remember, we agreed to keep this a secret!" He remembered his promise to me, and nodded.

"Okay. I have to go back home to check on him though." I nodded, agreeing with him.

"Ivy?" He asked as I started to walk away. He smiled. "I love you, too."

 **A/N**

 **That was kind of a short one, but it was cute! And fun to write a romance! I love adding in fun little easter egg romances!**

 **Bye! Need to work on chapter seven! That's the one where Misto will properly meet his rebel sister, Calypso! (But maybe rebelling is a good thing...DUN DUN DUN!) Critique as much as you like, just don't swear or say anything inappropriate. This fanfic is the opposite of gas station bathrooms-clean!**

 **That's it for now, see you next time!**

 **Sayonara (Goodbye)!**

 **-Luna**


	7. Calypso

**Chapter Seven**

 **Calypso**

 _(Misto's POV)_

I stared down the dusty basement steps. They had bugs and mice skittering all over them. I decided to snatch one of them up and eat it whole. The mouse tasted very good. I also was able to gulp down the lump I had in my throat the entire morning.

I placed one paw on the first step. It creaked very, very, very loudly.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" I heard my sister scream from downstairs. But it wasn't Calypso.

"Please save me." I heard Calypso's voice say.

"FROM WHAT!" Kiseki shouted. I smiled at her antics. I could hear someone running around down there. There were also many rainbow lights flashing. I ran down the rest of the way, ready to see what was happening. When I reached the bottom, I laughed so hard I collapsed into a fit of giggles.

Kiseki was throwing grapefruits around, apparently trying to juggle them. There was bright pink juice splattered all over the walls. I could aso hear random heavy metal music playing. Kiseki had on a dinosaur onesie with many sparkles on it. I would find out later that she had just glitter glued it on. How did she even get it in the first place? Oh, and she had toilet papered the whole basement, and there was rainbow lights flashing all over. The whole scene was just too much too handle at once.

"You should have seen the time she wore a bunny bathrobe and made an army of pigs, rhinos, and dancing ice cream cones who were supposedly going to 'take back Italy' for her so she could 'have all the lasagna she wanted'. When was that again?" I heard Calypso's voice from the darkness in the back of the room.

"YESTERDAY!" Kiseki shouted. She was currently attempting to do the dance moves from 'Thriller'. She wasn't the best dancer I had ever seen, but who could blame her, she was only six. She may have never had any dance lessons from her tribe.

 _Victoria could probably do it. Maybe if she met Kiseki, she could teach her how to dance._ I thought.

 _Victoria!_ The thought brought me back to my senses. _Why hadn't I run away in the middle of the night again?_ I asked myself.

 _Oh yeah, I tried to. Katana had magically locked the door before I fell asleep though. She still doesn't trust me._ I thought to myself. I was happy Pax wasn't in the room so he could see that in my mind. But I did wonder why Macavity adopted Kiseki. She didn't seem like the kind of kitten he liked.

Calypso spoke again. "Kiseki, I don't really want to upset you, but I want to talk with Misto alone, is that okay? I'm sorry that you have to leave." She sounded sad. I was kinda sad too, I had grown to like my little sister. According to Katana, she's the only one that's younger than me.

"SURE! WE'LL PAINT CLAWS WHEN I GET BACK!" Kiseki shouted. Then she raced out of the basement in a flying leap. We were lucky that she didn't seem sad. I don't think she was ever sad.

"Okay, now we can talk privately." I said, closing the door behind her.

"Good. Let me turn on the lights." she said. A noise sounded from the dark, like a clap. Then, all of the lights flickered to life. That's when I saw her.

She was an abyssinian queen, like Cassandra and Exotica. Her fur was brown, like Cassandra and Exotica's were, but it had stripes of orange, red, silver, and gold in it. Her eyes were deep gray.

"Hello, Mistoffelees." she said. "I need to talk to you. About...your father." The words escaped her mouth.

I blinked in surprise. I was taken aback by her statement.

"Macavity hasn't told you whole story. You see...as soon as he sensed that Katana had magical powers right after she was born, he tried to get rid of Alonzo, your older brother.

"I know." I said, sitting down. "He tried to give him away to another family of cats."

She shook her head. "He lied to you. He _did_ tried to give Alonzo away. I don't know who to, but somebody who wasn't very nice apparently." She took a deep breath and continued.

"Your mother stopped him the first time. Then you were born, and he got greedy. He tried to take you two to a different lair, to train you. He tried to abandon Alonzo and your mother, Ceramic." She smiled. "I've heard many times that you, Alonzo, and Katana all look a lot like her. As a matter in fact, Macavity took one look at you, and claimed that you were a spitting image of your mother." She started again. "So anyways, she got away with Alonzo and you, but she was heading back for Katana when...when she got attacked. By dogs. She didn't make it." A gaping hole opened in my stomach. My heart ached knowing that my mother was dead.

"That sent Macavity to yahoo-ville after her death. He went completely insane, and raised Katana to be evil. Meanwhile, you and Alonzo were raised by his brother, Tugger." She glanced around, as if she thought somebody was listening to us. "I think he's trying to build an army of magic cats."

I gasped. "Why would he want an army?" I asked.

She shrugged. "No clue. But I know it's probably not good." She sat up quickly though. "But don't worry little bro!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have a plan to escape."

oOoOoOo

 _(Jemima's POV)_

I looked at the battered toys around me. The junkyard was really a sad place sometimes. Humans really threw out the nicest things. It was a shame they were ruined. They thought of someone getting rid of something they could still use made me sick to my stomach.

I was on top of the old tv again, in my special place. I picked up an old doll and looked at it. Suddenly, something strange came over me. My claws started tingling oddly. Suddenly, _the doll started to float. In the air!_

I shrieked. The doll dropped to the ground. Then, just as I started to get calmer, thousands of little shards of old pieces of junk started to levitate and circle around me. I shouted in surprise, and they all dropped again. I then realized that _I_ was the one controlling the garbage. _Me!_

I stood up and tried it again. I waved my hand to the side and an old laptop flew to the side. I smiled and looked at my paw. I shoved my hands out to both sides around me, and the cars were tossed in the directions my hands went in.

I faced the ground and willed myself to do the impossible. I felt my feet leave the ground. I got an inch into the air, until I dropped onto the old tv again. I laughed, and then realized I had to keep this a secret.

 _I can't tell anyone. Nobody can know about this._ I thought telling myself to keep my newfound powers a secret.

oOoOoOo

 _(Katana's POV)_

My eyes darted around the room, trying to find where the noise was coming from. I looked around in circles, looking for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" I asked, baring my poisonous fangs.

"It's just me." I heard Pax's voice behind me. I shouted, turned around, and punched him in the face.

"OW!" He complained, falling backwards.

I yelped. "Sorry, you startled me!"

He stood up all the way again. "I have an idea. Come with me for a minute."

"Why?" I asked.

He smirked. "You'll see soon."

 **A/N**

 **OOOOOOO, I wonder what that was about. So intriguing. Now let's get to the next chapter soon! I love writing! I'm on a roll here, don't judge! Once again, I'd like to thank my sister Baylee, and thanks to the people who read this as well (If you read this far, thanks. I hope nobody got bored and just left). Lol. Anyways, I hope the backstory with Macavity and Ceramic and their kids is alright.**

 **Critique as much as you like, just don't swear or say anything inappropriate. This fanfic is the opposite of gas station bathrooms-clean!**

 **That's it for now, see you next time!**

 **Sayonara (Goodbye)!**

 **-Luna**


	8. Revolt

**Chapter Eight**

 **Revolt**

 _(Xander's POV)_

I hopped from foot to foot, excited as I ran into Calypso's basement. Mistoffelees was already in there.

"Finally!" Calypso shouted. Misto looked puzzled.

Pax and Gaia entered shortly after me. "Nice jewelry. Who'd you get it from?" I asked Gaia. She socked me in the arm. Katana entered next. And finally, little Kiseki jumped through the window from outside, which we always kept locked with magic. Well, less 'jumped', and more 'tried to crawl'.

I walked over to help her get in, and she started screaming like a banshee at me. "NO! I WANT TO DO IT MYSELF! I WANT TO BE LIKE JANE BOND!" She struggled through the window by herself. I found out there was a unicorn she had summoned to help her get in. Man, she does the strangest things.

"What's up?" Katana asked.

Calypso answered everybody's question. "Me, Pax, and Xander have been planning something for a long time."

Gaia groaned. "Why didn't we get to hear about this?" She shouted.

"We had to come up with a plan." I answered. "We all hate Macavity..." Everybody protested, except for Misto and Calypso. "Come one, admit it." They all stared at their feet. We all knew it to be true-Macavity was evil. "So, we have an idea-we have to revolt."

"What's 'redolp'? It sounds like Rudolph." Kiseki asked.

"Revolt." I answered. "It means to rebel. Rebel means to fight back against Macavity."

"You see, I have to pretend to be evil, like Macavity." Calypso said. "Then I get to leave this basement. Until then, but in secret, we...well, here's the bad part. We have to pretend to be evil. At least for a little while."

"Question: How do we know that Macavity isn't listening in on this conversation right now?" Gaia asked.

I answered that for her. "It's okay. Pax kept him busy." We all turned to look at Pax.

He giggled. "I put bleach in his shampoo." Everybody busted out laughing like crazy.

"I didn't know he used shampoo." Misto laughed.

"How could he not?" Gaia asked. She made her hair all frizzy and made it magically red really quickly and did a Macavity voice. "'It doesn't get this beautiful naturally!'" We all laughed again. She did a perfect imitation of my father. Well, maybe not. She made her voice sound like Yoda's and Oscar the Grouch's. She was kind of mocking him, which was fine with me. None of us really like him.

"So everybody, obey Macavity's orders for now. We have to be as 'wicked' as we can be" I told them.

"I'll work on my wicked face!" Kiseki proclaimed. She made _**the**_ most grotesque face I had _**EVER**_ seen. It was a little scary.

"You look more like your trying to digest, like, two hippos and a moose. And I'm just approximating here," Gaia told her. That made everybody laugh even more.

"You're funny." Mistoffelees told her. "Thank you." said Gaia, being polite for once. I smiled. I liked the fact that our new little brother was warming up to us.

Pax broke the laughter. "So for now, we have to be evil. Also, let's _not_ make that face around Macavity. In fact, let's _never_ make that face again."

She made it again.

Calypso ignored her and wished us luck. We all filed out of the room, ready to be evil. Well, sort of.

oOoOoOo

 _(Kiseki's POV)_

I sat in front of the mirror, looking at my disgustingly horrifying evil facial expressions. I giggled at the last one I made.

"It's very disorienting to look at myself." The mirror broke when I looked back at it.

"YAY! I am so ugly!" I clapped. Then I rocked back and forth on my luxury cat bed. Until I heard a knock at my door. I opened it and saw Macavity standing there. Although his fur was bright white (which he still didn't notice yet, I think it took a long time before he actually did notice). It was kinda funny.

I made the face at him.

He screamed in a soprano voice and fell backwards, flat on his back. I burst out laughing. He scowled and got up.

"Listen Kiseki, I need to ask you something." He told me. I perked up.

"Whadda ya' want?" I asked.

He looked around as if to make sure nobody was listening. That was kinda weird. "Listen Kiseki, you know how you're good with mechanics?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I asked. Not a lot of cats know that I know tech stuff though.

He held out a red and black collar. Crimson and shadow colored ropes twined together to make it. The tag had a capital M on it.

"I want you to make a bunch of these with your powers, then insert a tracking device into each and every one of them." he said.

"Sure." I agreed, not knowing what he was planning. "How much do you want?" I asked.

"Ten more." He answered. I nodded. "Coming right up!"

He thanked me and went to leave. Before he did, I shouted "You look like Barbie!" down the hallway. He glared at me strangely, shrugged, and left. I slammed the door behind him so I could secretly lip sync to songs from Disney movies. I was currently pretending to sing 'I Won't Say I'm In Love' from 'Hercules'.

I then looked at the collars, smiling. I love mechanical things. This would be fun.

Boy was I wrong…..

I think Macavity found out about the bleach a few seconds later, because I heard a scream in the hallway.

See?! That's how easily I get distracted…

What were we talking about again? Never mind.

Bye!

oOoOoOo

 _(Demeter's POV)_

"Are you positively sure that's what you saw?" Tugger asked Tantomile. She nodded, completely sure about her vision.

"My dream visions are never wrong." Tantomile said. Coricopat nodded in agreement. "I have to put up with her everyday, she's right." He said. Tantomile punched him in the arm without even looking.

My sister, who had just woken up, was crying again, but this time of happiness. "We know he's safe." I heard her mutter.

Tugger smirked. "I have other kids, huh?"

Oh my goodness, does he have brains in his head or not?! "No you do not (sort of)! Their someone else's" I said. I looked outside. "I'm just wondering who this psychopath father is. This whole thing is very stressful" Tantomile looked at me.

"You suspect it's somebody." She said. I looked at her like I had no clue what she was talking about.

"You think their real father is Macavity, and that's why he sent Katana. Because she's his sister, and he wants his son back." Tantomile said. She closed her eyes for a second. When they opened, they were a pale, milky white. "And you've guessed correctly."

Alonzo protested. "No. Why would he not come for me? I'm his other son!" He said, trying to avoid the truth.

Tantomile walked over to him. "I don't know. But I know I was correct. Macavity is your real father."

Alonzo shook his head. "No. No, this can't be happening."

Tanto placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. It was quite a shock for Misto when he found out as well." She said, sympathy filling her words.

Alonzo turned away from us. _Poor Alonzo, he must feel so bad._ I thought. _Even_ _ **I**_ _would rather have_ _ **Tugger**_ _as a father than Macavity._

I looked out the window again. Then gasped in horror at what I saw.

There was a beacon of light coming down from a thundercloud. Lightning was striking part of the junkyard.

And that part of the junkyard, was mine, Electra's, Sillabub's, and Munkustrap's den.

 **A/N**

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THEIR DEN! ! Oh well. I hope they have good insurance. I got the blond hair dye idea from Matilda the Musical. And the title also came from Matilda the Musical. Hey, a person can love multiple musicals. And I got Jane Bond from somebody I know. Thanks to Baylee again, thanks to the readers. Critique as much as you like, just don't swear or say anything inappropriate. This fanfic is the opposite of gas station bathrooms-clean!**

 **That's it for now, see you next time!**

 **Sayonara (Goodbye)!**

 **-Luna**


	9. Running from the Truth

**Chapter Nine**

 **Running from the Truth**

 _(Jemima's POV)_

I stood in front of what was left of Munkustrap's and Demeter's den. A smoking crater was right in the middle of the dresser. Staring at my claws in horror, I cried out and and held my paws close to my chest. I panted and looked around at all the cats gathering around the den.

I had only been playing around with my new powers. I didn't even know I had them until just that day! And now... I had already destroyed somebody's den by using them.

Demeter raced out of Tugger's den. She covered her mouth with her hands and a tear rolled down her cheek. She sank down to her knees and looked like she was going to cry even harder than her sister had the night before.

"NO!" She shouted in agony. Electra and Sillabub ran over and put their paws on their mother's shoulders. Munkustrap did the same.

The den was where Demeter grew up. She had inherited it when her parents went to the Heavenside lair. She and Bombalurina (who I could hear crying in the background, again) played there as children. She loved it so much. She was upset if a pigeon so much as pooped on it.

And I had wrecked it.

 _What have I done?_ I thought, terrified of myself.

Victoria raced up to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Jemima, watch out! That lightning could've hit you!" She said, pulling me away from the shattered den. Suddenly, out of the blue, she shrieked when she grasped my paws. That caught the attention of everyone.

My paws! They were still smoking and smoldering from the lightning! Vicky pulled her own paws away. They had scorched, black burn marks on them, clearly visible on the bright white fur. Smoke drifted off of her arms. She cried out in pain and looked at her paws.

Mommy ran over. She looked at Vicky's paws and gasped. "What happened, dear?" She asked.

Vicky stuttered something neither me or mother could make out. She did do one thing as an answer though-she pointed at me. I looked at my own paws. They were red hot, like fire blazing. Everybody in the junkyard started turning and staring.

"Jemima?" Sillabub asked. She walked over to talk to me. But before she could get close, her mother, Demeter, pulled her away, the same way Mother did when I reached out to Grizabella at the last Jellicle Ball.

I suddenly felt like a complete outcast. I looked around at the circle of Jellicles around me. They stared at their youngest kitten, me, who had just injured her older sister-like a monster.

I felt like crying. No. I did cry. Tears rolled down my cheeks, cascading out of my eyes like a waterfall. Demeter realized by pulling Sillabub away, she had accidentally crossed the line. She tried saying something, but I didn't listen.

I had already made it out of the junkyard by then.

oOoOoOo

 _(Tumblebrutus POV)_

I watched as Jemima dash away from the rest of the junkyard. I tried running after her, but whatever she had done to make her hands like that, it also gave her enhanced speed as well. She was as fast as the lightning that had struck.

 _Oh, forget that!_ I thought. _We need to find Jemima!_ I tried running in that direction, but something was holding me back. It was my siblings! Pouncival and Etcetera were struggling to hold me back. I was the oldest out of us, so I was bigger than both of them.

"Let me go!" I shouted, salty tears springing to my eyes. I fought against them, but they held me in place.

"Bro, stop!" Pounce shouted. "She wants to be alone!" He screamed.

"Big brother, if you don't stop right now, I'll tell everyone your full name!" Etcetera yelled into my ear. That made me pause, but I kept fighting afterwards.

"Fine." Etcetera said. "You brought this upon yourself-BILL-BAILEY TUMBLEBRUTUS, YOU STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!" Etcetera did a perfect impression of mother when she was angry.

Yet I still tried to go after her.

Victoria came up. She placed her paws on my shoulders. They had charcoal black burn marks on them. She smiled sadly. "Oh Pouncival. Etcetera. He-he's not just best friends with my little sibling." Then, she revealed a secret nobody in the junkyard ever knew. "You love her, don't you?" I froze. I swear my heart stopped.

Everybody gasped when I nodded, lonely tears falling onto the dirt below.

oOoOoOo

 _(Tantomile' POV)_

" _Father?" Mistoffelees asked. He was in some sort of throne room. Macavity sat on top of his throne. For some odd reason, Misto wasn't hostile at all. He usually talked about how much he hated Macavity. He told me once that if he ever met Macavity, that he would scratch him into the next week._

" _Yes, Misto?" Macavity asked._

' _No! Don't call him that!' I shouted inside my head._

" _Calypso wants to see you." Misto said._

 _Macavity smiled, pleased with himself. "Thank you for telling me that." Misto bowed deeply and nodded at his father. "You're welcome."_

 _Macavity left the throne room. Mistoffelees followed him, which made me want to follow him. "Why are you coming with me?" Macavity asked._

" _I want to make sure she doesn't try anything." Mistoffelees said._

 _Macavity smirked. "See? This is why you're my favorite son!" He called out._

" _I heard that!" said a voice from another room. The tom that looked exactly like Skimble poked his head out. He and Macavity were both beaming-Macavity especially. I decided to dare look into Macavity's dark, twisted mind. Preparing myself to see, and taking a deep breath, I entered._

' _I'm so happy my children are actually starting to like me! They've been acting more obedient than ever lately! And Calypso, who didn't even want to look at me before, actually wants to talk to me!' Macavity thought._

' _More obedient?' I thought. My heart sank to the center of the earth. I felt like I had just put a lot of work into building something, and some random cat came and destroyed it._

' _I think Macavity is that random cat.' I thought angrily._

 _I followed the toms down a creaking staircase into a dark basement. Misto lit up the room so we could see. Inside there was an abyssinian queen. She looked like Cassandra and Exotica, though she had multicolored stripes all over her brown coat. She perked up when Macavity and Misto entered the room._

" _My daughter. What is it?" Macavity asked._

' _This must be Calypso.' I thought._

 _Calypso took a deep breath. "I want to join you." She said, clear as day._

 _Macavity froze. He looked shocked, but that surprise suddenly turned into happiness._

" _That's wonderful, my dear!" He yelled. He walked over to the queen. "What made you decide to join?"_

" _Well first of all, I want to leave this basement." She admitted. "Second of all, I always hear the other cats up there. They seem to be having fun, to be honest. Also, I'm not fully trained in magic. I want to be trained with my brothers and sisters." Calypso said. Macavity smiled._

" _Of course!" He shouted gleefully. I looked to the back of the room, where Misto was waiting for them. He looked...different. A strange transformation had happened since he left. He looked a bit more...wicked and evil, like Macavity._

oOoOoOo

I screamed when I woke up. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the feeling that I was just in Macavity's lair.

My brother came rushing from his room, and dashing into mine. "What's wrong?" He shouted. I panted.

"It's nothing. Just a nightmare. Go back to bed." I ordered.

My brother looked skeptical. He knew that my dreams were always visions of the near future, the near past, or the present. If one of them was bad, he knew that something bad was going to happen.

I rested my head down again. When I did that, I saw Alonzo and Munkustrap through my open window. I looked at the old alarm clock I used as an end table. Misto used his magic to make it work once.

 _3: 27,_ I thought. I looked out again. I could hear what Alonzo and Munkustrap were saying out there.

"Alonzo," I heard Munk say. "You need to get some sleep, it's three thirty."

"No. I'm not stopping for any rest until Misto is found." Alonzo stumbled from drowsiness. Munkustrap patted him on the shoulder.

"Go get some sleep." Munkustrap said. Alonzo nodded sleepily, and headed off towards Tugger's den.

I felt tempted to get out of bed and go talk to him. But I remembered the look on Misto's face. He looked eviler. More likely to attack someone. More likely...to follow Macavity.

 _Soon._ I thought. _I'll tell him soon._

If only I had known that another disaster would delay the news. Maybe it would have been best… if I had just fessed up.

 **A/N**

 **Well, I wonder how Tantomile's going to react when she finds out Misto was only faking it (LOL). Tumblebrutus's POV was my sister Baylee's idea. She also came up with the idea of incorporating Bill-Bailey into it. I was the one who thought it was funny though.**

 **Also, another fun fact: We didn't think about adding Sillabub as a separate character before this. Baylee went back and added her into the fanfiction. I thought she looked like Demeter, so we added her in as Electra's sister. And no, I do not ship Alonzo and Tantomile. Tantomile will be shipped with an OC later on;).**

 **Critique as much as you like, just don't swear or say anything inappropriate. This fanfic is the opposite of gas station bathrooms-clean!**

 **That's it for now, see you next time!**

 **Sayonara (Goodbye)!**

 **-Luna**


	10. More Bad Luck

**Chapter Ten**

 **More Bad Luck**

 _(Calypso's POV)_

"It's been so long since I've seen actual sunlight." I said to Misto, as we headed up to the surface.

"It's been a few days since I've seen it." Misto shrugged. "I've basically been underground this entire time in Macavity's lair." Gaia was leading us up the stairs of the abandoned subway station. A rat ran across our path, and Gaia snatched it up in one bite.

I yelped and jumped into the air. Gaia and Misto both turned around, surprised by my sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I'm a vegetarian." I told them.

Gaia burst out laughing. "Really? I didn't know that!"

I shrugged. "It's not something you go around telling carnivorous cats. I'm completely pacifist." I told them. Gaia giggled.

"That's perfect."

"Why?" Misto asked.

She laughed again. "Because I'm going to be teaching you two magic battle techniques."

"Why are you teaching us again?" Misto asked.

"Because besides Macavity, me and Katana are the only two who are fully trained." She grinned. "It's embarrassing for the older cats because we're more advanced than them, especially the toms." I rolled my eyes.

"I honestly don't care about age order. All I know is that the baby of the family is-" I started to say, but all three of us said it at the same time.

"Kiseki." We all agreed.

"Her seventh birthday is coming up." Gaia told us.

"Really?" Misto asked.

"Yup. We've always done some kind of crazy party for the three years that she's been with us so far. Last year it got a little too wild though." She shook her head at the memory. "We all take turns planning the party. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to plan this party, because you've never done it before?" Gaia asked.

"Me?" Misto asked, pointing to himself with one claw. "I would be honored but I wouldn't know what to do!" He smiled. "I'll think about it though. Oh look, we're here!" He shouted.

I gasped and ran up. The glare of the sunlight was blinding me. I emerged into the bright light. It shone like nothing I have ever seen before. I laughed. It might have been September, but it was a warm morning.

"It's beautiful." I said. Gaia and Mistoffelees were smiling and watching me. I grinned and turned to them.

"What are we waiting for? Let's train!" Gaia exclaimed.

oOoOoOo

 _(Tugger's POV)_

I walked into the den, groaning.

"Any luck?" Bomba asked. She had just finished making breakfast. She had prepared some delicious mice for us. I shook my head. She sighed, exasperated. She put her arms around me.

"It'll be okay. Let me go take these in to Alonzo." I said. I took the mice from her and walked down the hallway. I knocked on Alonzo's door. "Alonzo? Can I come in?" I called, waiting for an answer.

My older son was still getting over the fact that he was the son of The Hidden Paw himself, so he might have been a bit down. I waited a few seconds, then knocked again.

"Alonzo? Are you alright?" I asked. Still nothing.

Okay, that was a little off. I knocked again, loudly this time. Maybe he was still sleeping. But even that seemed strange, he always got up early.

"Alonzo, come out!" I said. Alonzo, did not answer back.

Something was wrong, very wrong. I felt it. "Bomba! Something's wrong!" I shouted.

She ran down the hall. "What?" she asked. "He's not answering." I said. "Well, why is he not answering?" she said, worried. "I don't know!" I said.

Now I started to feel panic begin to flood my adrenaline. If Alonzo wasn't answering, that meant that something really bad had happened during the night.

"Alonzo!" I shouted. I opened the door, and gasped when I saw Alonzo was lying on the floor in front of me! His face was paler than usual, and his chest heaved up and down heavily.

"Bomba!" I shouted for help. My wife ran in and shrieked when she saw her older son lying on the floor, clearly not okay. I told Bombalurina to run and get help. She nodded frantically, and she raced out of the den.

"Oh no, oh gosh." I muttered when I saw how bad it really was. He seemed to be panting, and sweat poured down his face. His eyes were closed, and I think I saw a tear run down the side of his face.

"It's going to be okay Alonzo." I told him. "It's going to be okay."

Why did that feel like a lie?

oOoOoOo

 _(Jemima's POV)_

I raced through the woods at an inhuman speed. I darted and weaved past giant oak trees. I wasn't used to being in the forest. I was so used to piles and piles of old cars, stack upon stack. Garbage put into neat little pyramids. But now, there were hundreds of humongous trees, big wooded areas.

I looked behind me when I heard a loud snapping noise, like someone was behind me. I whipped my head around, but there was nothing there. And it wasn't worth losing my attention for. I rammed headfirst into a thick tree trunk, and got knocked out cold.

oOoOoOo

I woke up in a dry, warm cave. I heard a small fire crackling next to me. I groaned and held my paw up to my head. It had bandages wrapped around it. I looked at a mirror hanging on the wall and gagged when I saw my reflection.

I was unrecognizable. My left eye was blackened, so it had an ugly, dark ring around it. The bandages were wrapped around the top left corner of my head. It had a scary dark red blotch on it. But the cut looked horrifying. I can't even explain it without throwing up.

"It's infected." I heard a kind voice say behind me. A queen was standing behind me. She had dark brown fur and sweet blue eyes. They were sky blue, with grey speckles. She had blond streaks in her fur. She looked like a chausie (a different breed of cat) to me. She pushed a bowl of something towards me. It smelled incredibly good, but I was still suspicious.

"Drink it. It could heal you." She said. She pushed it towards he with her paws once more. I was about to take it when she got up and took me by surprise.

"Oh! I forgot to add the secret ingredient!" She proclaimed. She closed her eyes and a small shaker flew into her paw. She shook something into the wooden bowl. "Mother's recipe. She was an amazing chef, did you know that?" She murmured the first part almost to herself, but the second question was directed towards me. I shook my head and she laughed.

"Of course you didn't know that!" She shouted.

"Is she up?" I heard a voice call out.

She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm talking to thin air." She yelled sarcastically.

"Oh. Okay." The voice said, actually believing the brown and blond cat. She pulled another cat into the room. He had one green eye, and one eye so dark purple, it was almost black. The green stood out on his face the most. His fur was pure black also. He laughed and so did the brown cat.

"Sorry about Denver. He's never serious." Said the queen.

"Really Ingrid? Thanks for throwing me under the bus like that!" Denver said jokingly, pushing Ingrid into the far wall.

"Ow!" She complained, rubbing her head. They looked around Alonzo's age, maybe a year younger. So about fourteen in cat years. She walked over to him and crossed her arms, gazing up at him. He was an inch taller than her. Then again, she was _way_ taller than me.

"I'm sorry about Ingrid. She's way too serious." Denver said, leaning on her.

"I know how to have fun! Remember when we demolished that whole cliffside?!" She directed the next sentence to me. "On accident, of course. Never destroy cliffsides. You're too young."

"I'm old enough! I'm nine in cat years!" I told them. They looked at me as if I was some kind of adorable little queen that couldn't so anything.

"Sure you are." Denver said to me.

"Anyways, my annoying brother scared you in the forest earlier." Ingrid told me.

"You were the one that snapped that stick?" I asked.

"So he's the cause of...that." She said, gesturing to the bandages. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. Cat instincts." He told me, rubbing the back of his neck. "What's your name anyways?" He asked.

"Jemima." I told them.

"Nice name." Denver said. Ingrid nodded, agreeing. "Pretty." I smiled.

"So anyways Jemima, what's your story?" Ingrid asked. I took a sip of the soup (wow that was good). And told them about the junkyard, and the den, and my sudden magic powers. I told them about how bad I'd felt after the whole experience.

Ingrid nodded and listened to my sob story.

Her brother, on the other hand, had fallen asleep halfway through.

"Jemima, you're a very lucky young queen. You see, from what we know, there aren't very many magic cats left. One of my brother's powers is the ability to sense magic. That's how he knew about you. From what we know, there are only twelve to fifteen magic cats left on the earth. From what we know, the exact number is around thirteen or so, but there might be more. Right, Denver?" Ingrid explained to me. She looked at her brother for some information to back her up, but he was snoring away. She whacked him on the nose with her tail.

"Ow!" It was his turn to complain this time. She laughed and turned to me.

"Since you have nowhere to go, how about you stay here for now?" She asked me.

"Oh no, that wouldn't be right." I said.

"What would be right? Letting you sleep out in the rain?" Denver asked. It had started to pour outside while we were talking.

"No, I guess not." I admitted.

This was great! Now I had somewhere to stay.

If only I had know how long I would **actually** stay...

 **A/N**

 **That last part was based off of a scene in 'Adventure's in Babysitting'. It's one of Baylee's favorite movies (rated PG-13, watch out kittens!). But LONZIE! NOOOOO! ! Anyways, let's get back to the usual outro-critique as much as you like, just don't swear or say anything inappropriate. This fanfic is the opposite of gas station bathrooms-clean!**

 **That's it for now, see you next time!**

 **Sayonara (Goodbye)!**

 **-Luna**


End file.
